onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 663
New vice warden Is there any reason why we're assuming Saldeath is the new vice warden? From the cover, it looks like Sadie has fallen in love with herself. 22:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. I think the fact that she's looking at herself in the mirror instead of looking at him pretty much proves that the one she fell in love with is herself. Inconsistency between long and short summary (swapping heart or mind) I wish to point out an inconsistency between the long and short summary. At the short summary, it goes "...but is easily defeated and has her heart '''swapped with Smoker's." while at the long summary, it goes "...to swap Smoker and Tashigi's '''minds" 07:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Why not just say personalities? It can't really be hearts (Smoker doesn't have one anymore....), minds or personalities in my opinion. 14:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Possible confusion due to the changed personalities I refer to the below excerpt in the long summary "Nami is crying, as she foolishly punched her own body out of anger. Chopper says he will treat Sanji immediately. Nami asks what Sanji is doing to her body, and Sanji reminds him that he is in fact Chopper." While I totally understood what's being said here, but due to the hilarious personality exchange between the four, one can get lost somewhere while reading the excerpt. Hence I highlighted this to gather opinion from article editors. Do you agree or disagree with the possible confusion? If agree, then any way of improving these statements? If majority disagree and thinks its all right as it is, then its fine and just ignore this subject. 05:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^The above is me 05:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC)^^ Hey, you try writing a summary where everyone is in a different body associating with their own. I felt like i was writing an Abbott and Costello routine. :P. It's hard. 05:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Haha, agreed to that, DP, its not easy. Hmm... a friend of mine suggests doing it this way "Sanji (Chopper) says he will treat *Nami* immediately. Franky (Nami) asks what **Sanji** is doing to her body, and ***Sanji*** reminds her that he is in fact Chopper." Its a bit messy but at least we get to see which character is actually speaking by indicating it using a bracket. When its obvious (not spoken or clearly clarified in the statement), need not do so. E.g. Chopper is treating Nami's unconscious real body (indicated as *Nami*), hence need not for bracketing here. Then Nami asks Sanji's real body (indicated as **Sanji**), the question was directed to the real Sanji's body, hence need not brackets. Lastly ***Sanji*** clarifies himself as Chopper - because this statement is obvious to itself, hence need not brackets. Otherwise, all spoken communications should be bracketed to indicate the true speaking person. What is your opinion? Or are there better ways to do this? Hope you guys follow what I am trying to suggest, as I myself almost got lost while explaining it ;-P 06:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) May be we can bold the mind and italicize the body: :Chopper is treating Nami's unconscious body. Nami asks Sanji what he's doing to her body. Sanji clarifies himself as Chopper. 海賊-姫 06:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The new ID vice warden: Saldeath or Sadi-chan? As someone mentioned above, is there any reason why we're assuming Saldeath is the new vice warden of Impel Down? The cover says Sadi has fallen in love with the new vice warden but considering the fact that she's looking at herself in the mirror instead of Saldeath, that gives me the impression that she is the new ID vice warden. Besides, we have seen her fight before and she is fairly strong enough to be a vice warden, Saldeath on the other hand... 07:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I must agree with this, I'm also under the impression that Sadi seems to be the new VW instead of Saldeath. That mirror thing was a small but good hint, plus given her personality she seems to be the type who would get turned on by herself, so what are we gonna do? Change the information or let it all be as it is right now until we get a answer from Oda himself? 10:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC)